


Three Little Turtles

by kianisabitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is an angsty seven year old, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Steve, Diapers, Fluff, Little Bucky, Little Peter, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peter Parker is a Good Boy, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Siblings, Stuffed Toys, Thumb-sucking, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is a chaos toddler, Zoo, classifications au, hand holding, just everything cute and fluffy and adorable, little Tony, lowkey irondad... but they're both littles :), this is basically fluff with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianisabitch/pseuds/kianisabitch
Summary: “Maybe if my little boys are good they can each get a prize at the gift shop,” The man smirked at Tony, making the incentive to behave at least somewhat appropriately loud and clear. The man then turned his attention to the other little boy practically glued to his other hand. “What do you think you’re gonna get, baby boy?”Peter smiled at him, all lopsided and adorable. His curls were messy and there was a large chocolate ice cream smudge on his left cheek. Newly classified, Peter was always calm and small and tentative and it made Steve’s heart feel warm and full of love for the small boy.The boy shrugged before speaking softly and with a noticeable lisp, “Whatever Tony wants…”ORDaddy Steve buys his little boys new stuffed animals at a zoo gift ship and Tony has some sneaky plans.





	Three Little Turtles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NastyBambino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/gifts).

> This is a gift for my friend Brucie who was having a pretty hard night.... thus it is short, plotless and so fluffy your teeth will rot :D

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Tony tugged on Steve’s hand so hard the man feared his body may go against all it’s superhuman inclinations and tip right over. As a normal middle aged man, Tony was slow and sluggish and always working off of coffee fumes and sleep deprived engineering binges. But when Tony was little and dropped to the age of 3 and half, well those were the days that Steve thought his little boy may have snuck three cans of Red Bull into his sippy cup when his Daddy was turned the other way. 

Tony could never stand still and he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. Early in the day he had ran up and down the tight hallways of the reptile house getting into as much mischief as humanly possible. He was now sulking because his hand was being held in Steve’s own rock hard grip after a worker had pulled them aside and reminded Steve that all dropped littles must be watched at all times. 

“They have a gift shop with stuffies, Daddy!” Steve squeezed Tony’s hand tightly as he smiled down at the boy. He was glad Tony was starting to perk up after the embarrassing stint in the reptile house earlier. 

“Maybe if my little boys are good they can each get a prize at the gift shop,” The man smirked at Tony, making the incentive to behave at least somewhat appropriately loud and clear. The man then turned his attention to the other little boy practically glued to his other hand. “What do you think you’re gonna get, baby boy?”

Peter smiled at him, all lopsided and adorable. His curls were messy and there was a large chocolate ice cream smudge on his left cheek. Newly classified, Peter was always calm and small and tentative and it made Steve’s heart feel warm and full of love for the small boy. 

The boy shrugged before speaking softly and with a noticeable lisp, “Whatever Tony wants…”

Steve really shouldn't have been surprised by that answer. Peter Parker was obsessed with Tony Stark both big and little. When they were adults, or rather adult and teenager in Peter’s case, the younger would do anything to impress his mentor. And when they were little it was even worse. Peter was around 2 years old when dropped and he idolized his big brother. He would do anything to make Tony happy, but as a self proclaimed ‘good boy’ it would often end in tears when Peter wanted to be good and Tony wanted to be mischievous. 

“Of course you do sweetheart.” Steve dropped Peter’s hand to ruffle the boy’s soft hair once, before grabbing the boy’s hand again. He discreetly glanced at a map over his shoulder, trying to locate the gift shop, as he turned to talk to his final little. 

Bucky was pretty much the sulkiest 7 year old Steve had ever met. Sure his kid liked legos and cartoons, but he also liked whining and insisting on wearing graphic t-shirts not suitable for littles, which Steve always confiscated because he was a good Daddy. He always pulled his hair out of pigtails or braids Steve did for him and let the long locks fall into his face in a quiet melancholy manner. 

“What do you want, Buck?”

His little boy’s eyes lit up at the nickname and Steve continued to be amazed by the power of the little simply hearing his own name, as well as variations of it. “

I think I want a lion.” The boy placed his words carefully, as he pushed himself to be just a little closer to Steve than he was before. 

Usually Bucky liked to trail behind the rest of the family, insisting that he was a big boy and didn’t need to hold a hand like his little brother’s needed to. But sometimes you could feel the vulnerability pouring off of the traumatized little and Steve just want to wrap him up in a big hug and never let go again. Those were the moments when Bucky would stick close to the man, finding comfort in feeling close even when not touching. 

Steve stopped walking as he reached the gift store and Tony let out a little whine as he continued to walk as if nothing had happened and he was stopped by his Daddy’s firm grip on his hand. “We’re here, little ones.” Steve said sweet as honey, grinning at the woman who opened the door for him so he didn’t have to let go of either of his smaller boy’s hands. “Each of you gets to pick out one special toy to bring home with you, does that sound like a plan?”

Bucky was already off by the time the question was asked, the little boy’s eyes searching for a lion stuffed animal. By that time Tony was radiating with energy and Steve relented, letting the little boy run around the small gift shop in order to find the perfect stuffed friend. The man behind the counter, a big in his mid to late 30’s glared at him but Steve flashed him a grin and let Tony keep on running around. It was a gift store full of stuffed animals, a hyperactive little wasn’t going to kill them

Once the two other boys were busy, Steve glanced down at Peter. His youngest was busy gnawing a hole through his lip and shifting awkwardly on his feet. Steve wondered if his baby maybe had to go potty, but he looked more nervous than anything else and he moved to easily pull the fussing little into his arms. He wrapped one arm around the boy and placed the other under his diapered tush, patting the padding fondly and smiling at his perfect boy. 

“What do you say, baby boy. Let’s find you a stuffie!”

Peter whined slightly nuzzling his face into the warmth of his Daddy’s neck. Taking that as positive confirmation, Steve carried the small boy around the store. He let Peter touch every single stuffed animal, knowing the little had some sensory processing issues and promptly plopped the stuffed panda into Peter’s arms when the little declared it the softest and the ‘bestest’. 

By that time Bucky had returned. The boy had a medium sized stuffed lion draped over his shoulder and he was clearly trying to play it cool and pretend like he wasn’t buzzing with excitement over his new friend. 

A couple of minutes later, Tony returned looking rather sheepish. He was carrying two stuffed turtles in his hand, one larger and one smaller. When Steve started to remind him that they were only allowed one new toy, the boy quickly cut him off. “The little one's for Petey!” He exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. “Want my little brother to ‘member I love him so so so so much.” 

Tony stood on his tippy toes to place a wet kiss on Peter’s cheek and the smaller boy giggled with delight. 

Steve wanted to remind the little boy that Peter already got to pick a new stuffie but the puppy dog eyes Tony made at him, paired with the adorable cheek kissing were irresistible. So they bought the new friends, including the extra turtle and Peter wouldn’t even release the turtle stuffy when his diaper was changed 10 minutes later in the family restroom; Tony also would not release his turtle as his pull-up was being checked and then changed when it was discovered to be wet and Steve thought the two of them were absolutely adorable.

And so what if the man wound up spending even more money when they doubled back to the gift shop after the little ones were changed into clean diapers, they’re ‘big boy pull-ups’ Tony would whine at him if he heard Steve calling his training pants a diaper, to buy Bucky a turtle stuffie as well. 

He decided it was worth every cent when he glanced in the rearview mirror on their way home and saw his three little boy’s curled up across the back seat. Peter was in the middle of the two older kids. His head was leaning on Tony’s shoulder, paci bobbig in between his lips and eyes slotted shut. Tony was also asleep, his and Peter’s turtles both rested in his lap, Peter’s hand was draped over them, and his middle two fingers were loosely placed in his mouth. Even within sleep Tony was protectively holding onto Peter and it made the man’s heart swell to see. 

Bucky was the only one of his three boys to be awake and he made lazy eye contact with his Daddy in the rearview mirror. His turtle was on one shoulder and the lion was on the other and he somehow managed to get his entire large body curl into Peter’s tiny side. 

Bucky had been his little since before the war and it made him feel so blessed that the little boy was so quick to accept Peter and Tony into their family. Seeing the three of them together made him the happiest Daddy in the entire world. 

“I love you three.” Steve said it earnestly and softly, knowing the two younger kids were asleep but still wanting them all to know how much he truly loved them. 

Bucky smiled, “Love you too, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment if you like, they make me happy!!


End file.
